The Path of the Edain
by Legacy of the Sword
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais posé la question: et si cette guerre n'était qu'un leurre? Si Sauron ne cherchait qu'à attirer les forces des Peuples Libres au Sud, pendant qu'un mal plus grand encore se réveillait au Nord, dans les tréfonds des monts de Gundabad? Guidé par un songe aussi obscur qu'impératif, c'est là que Glorfindel dirigera ses pas et ceux de sa compagnie...


**The Path of the Edain**

* * *

Il marchait au travers des bois, frayant son chemin entre les troncs et les ronces emmêlées bordant une vieille route aux pavés couverts de mousse. La tête basse, le visage couvert d'un capuchon noir comme le manteau rapiécé pendant sur ses épaules, il allait toujours tout droit. Son pas claudiquant alternait avec le bruit sec de son bâton noueux frappant la pierre. Une simple corde lui servait de ceinture, une outre abimée battait son flanc. Aucune arme, aucun regard intimidant pourtant, en le regardant, nul doute n'était permis. Il fallait le suivre.

S'en suivait un long parcourt dans un silence de plomb, sans un souffle de vent, sans le cri d'un oiseau ou le bruissement des feuilles pour venir briser le charme. Les pas se succédaient les uns aux autres, à la suite de cette étrange personne à l'identité voilée, qui jamais ne se retournait et pourtant que l'on ne voulait pas quitter. Puis les arbres se faisaient plus rares, la route plus nette et l'on arrivait à une orée éclairée par un pâle et froid soleil régnant sur la lande qui s'étendait là.

C'était un sol gelé, battu, sombre et froid, comme on en trouvait dans les steppes du nord. Les rares touffes d'herbes étaient grises et ternes, la terre elle-même semblait blessée et agonisante. Toujours pas de vent, et pourtant les poils se hérissaient sur la peau dans une chair de poule aussi dérangeante qu'inexplicable; mais la silhouette continuait, alors on continuait à la suivre le long de cette route à moitié disparue sous le givre.

Rapidement des montagnes apparaissaient juste là où l'on se dirigeait. Leurs contours déchiquetés se dessinaient dans un ciel dégagé et pourtant sombre, si sombre… On aurait dit quelques gigantesques dents d'un monstre de jadis qui seraient restées en cette terre comme la preuve muette de leur existence passée. On avançait dans leur ombre, toujours sur les pas de ce guide silencieux, jusqu'à leurs immenses racines plongeaient dans le sol comme pour l'arracher avec elles si elles venaient à tomber.

La silhouette s'arrêtait en face d'une petite ouverture, comme une minuscule grotte perdue dans cette immensité. Elle attendait que l'on se rapproche, s'assurant que l'on la suivait bien, puis reprenait sa route, entrant dans la bouche bée et inquiétante de ce qui ne pouvait rappeler que le portail de l'enfer. On pouvait avoir envie de partir, oui, mais on ne le faisait pas. On sentant quelque chose, quelque chose de proche, mais sans pouvoir le regarder, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée noire juste devant nous; et puis l'on faisait le premier pas à l'intérieur.

Des couloirs, des couloirs si longs, froids et noirs, si obscurs et pourtant si beaux, si attrayants. Des couloirs aux contours parfaits, comme taillés par un artiste mort depuis bien longtemps et qui aurait consacré sa vie à cette œuvre. On tournait au gré des déambulations du guide, toujours devant, parfois loin et parfois plus proche, mais toujours de dos et toujours silencieux. On traversait des salles, immenses et belles, éclairées de quelque foyer invisible en haut des piliers taillés comme des troncs d'arbre comme une forêt de pierre, la forêt que l'on venait de quitter. Puis encore des couloirs, des escaliers montant, descendant, tournant sur eux-mêmes et allant finalement de plus en plus profond, là où l'air se faisait plus lourd, plus suffocant.

Jusqu'à cette salle, celle-là même où comme à chaque fois, le guide s'arrêtait et disparaissait sans mot dire. Des proportions gigantesques sous une voûte à peine visible tant elle était haute et veinée de traits blancs et brillants comme les étoiles. Elle rappelait une fresque peinte à l'aide d'une magie désormais disparue et qui jamais plus ne pourra reparaitre; les veinures se poursuivaient le long des murs circulaires, et la porte se refermait dès que l'on y avait posé le pied.

Là commençait la pire partie du voyage. Une ombre, une obscurité pure, un concentré unique et absolu de ténèbres grondant, grossissant, enflant encore et encore au centre de la pièce, tétanisant quiconque la regardait tant elle était captivante et repoussante, d'une telle laideur absurde qu'elle en était une insulte à la réalité même, à tout ce que les Valars avaient pu créer sur cette Terre, comme son opposé en toute chose. Et une main en sortait, une main qui fonçait sur vous, une main qui vous saisissait et vous faisait suffoquer, si proche de la mort que vous l'auriez réclamé à grands cris si vous aviez pu parler, si vous n'étiez pas paralysé par cette ombre, si vous n'aviez pas été vaincu, vaincu par le _mal_ …

* * *

Quelque part au beau milieu de la Trouée du Rohan, un capitaine d'Eored se réveilla suffocant, aspirant l'air à grande goulées avant de secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il saisit son épée, se leva, rejoignit son cheval; il avait des Orques à poursuivre.

Quelque part en Enedwaith, un chevalier du Gondor ouvrit des yeux tétanisés sur le ciel nocturne, prenant quelques instants pour se calmer avant de se lever dans un fracas d'armure; il avait encore du chemin à faire.

Quelque part en Ered Mithrin, un vieux Nain s'étouffa à moitié dans son sommeil, roulant sur le côté pour cracher une glaire blanchâtre dans la mousse du chemin. Passant ses doigts dans sa barbe, il se remit debout avec moult grommellement; la lune éclairait suffisamment la route pour continuer.

Quelque part en Lothlorien, une Elfe ouvrit des yeux calmes et froids sur le plafond de sa chambrée. Sans un bruit, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, posa sans un bruit ses pieds sur le sol de bois tiède et se leva; elle devait aller voir sa Dame.

Quelque part en Forodwaith, une congère aussi dure que du roc explosa alors qu'un Troll des Neiges large et trapu sortait de sa caverne. Ses pieds couverts de fourrure s'enfonçant sans mal dans la neige, il se mit à courir vers l'ouest; sa chasse n'était pas terminée.

Quelque part en Cardolan, un mort se releva sous un tertre herbeux, se redressant sur la stèle de pierre de son tombeau. Sans gaspiller la moindre seconde, sa main se referma sur la poignée rouillée de sa vieille épée; les murs de son caveau seraient difficiles à percer.

Quelque part en Himling, un Homme aux cheveux noirs se redressa lentement sur sa couche, se levant dans le même mouvement souple avant d'aller décrocher un grand arc de fer pendu au mur de sa maison; le temps était un atout précieux qu'il n'avait déjà que trop égrainé.

Quelque part sur les rives du lac d'Evendim, une Haradrim à la peau tannée se réveilla perlant de sueur. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, elle s'approcha du bord de l'eau pour se rincer le visage avant de se mettre en route; elle était allée assez loin dans l'Ouest, l'heure était maintenant au retour.

Quelque part en Eriador, une Elfe aux cheveux roux se redressa brutalement, le cœur battant la chamade et les yeux affolés. Aussitôt elle se saisit de son arc et réveilla ses compagnons de quelques murmures alarmés; ils devaient retourner là d'où ils venaient.

Quelque part dans une passe des Monts Brumeux, le Seigneur Glorfindel jeta un dernier regard à ses compagnons qui continueraient la route sans lui; il devait retourner à la dernière Demeure des Hauts-Elfes.

Pour tous, la route allait être longue jusque Fondcombe; certains s'y rendaient sciemment, d'autres y arriveraient par hasard. Mais leur destin était de s'y retrouver pour y mener une quête dans l'ombre, une quête plus, bien plus importante que celle des Neuf Marcheurs. Une quête sur les traces de la Voie de l'Edain.

* * *

Le **2 mars 2006** sortait un jeu basé sur l'univers de **Tolkien** ; ** _La Bataille pour la Terre du Milieu 2_**. Son extension sortit huit mois plus tard sous le nom d' _ **Avènement du Roi-Sorcier**_. Puis les droits furent revendus à la Warner, et tout projet sur ces jeux furent abandonnés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe allemande du nom d' **Edain Mod** ne s'en empare pour l' **améliorer** , **encore aujourd'hui**. C'est ainsi que fut créée la mission **Path of the Edain** , dont seul un trailer est sortit pour le moment, et de laquelle s' **inspirera cette fiction**.

J'ai été auteur de fanfiction il y a longtemps, et sur un autre site que celui-ci; cela ne change rien à mes dogmes et mes habitudes, aussi j'espère, mes amis, que vous aurez pris plaisir à la lecture de ce prologue. **Les prochains chapitres** se consacreront **chacun à un des personnages principaux** dont vous avez eu ici un aperçu, avant que leur mission ne commence; certains en auront peut-être **reconnus** quelques-uns... Et j'espère que vous serez là pour les suivre!

Je vous dis à bientôt.

 **Legacy.**


End file.
